


Договорённости

by millennium_h



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И пока его грудной клетки касаются мягкие губы и от этого ощущения ведёт похлеще, чем от любой выпивки, а пальцами Локи перебирает прядки, контролируя весь процесс, вспоминается, зачем вообще он торчал в душе последние сорок минут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Договорённости

**Author's Note:**

> Сначала было фото в новостной ленте. Потом пыхтение в фотошопе, в итоге чего появился этот манип - http://cs623322.vk.me/v623322849/305bf/R6CWvBuA3hY.jpg   
> Ну а следом уже и PWPшка без пейринга, как такового - то бишь, он как бы есть, но для каждого свой. Кому кто на ум придёт - значит, так оно и будет!

      Договорённости никогда не меняются. Так что когда Локи выходит из ванной комнаты и быстро оглядывает гостиничный номер — такой же, как и все в этом высотном здании, со стандартной планировкой и двуспальной мягкой кроватью, — он уже готов на сто процентов. А если точнее, то по своей части сделки (эти игрища, что сначала были придуманы ради забавы и того, чтобы повеселиться в один из будничных вечеров, теперь стали традицией, слишком пафосно называть «сделкой», но, проклятье, лучшего слова уже не подобрать) избавляется от одежды и украшений, даже снимает обручальное кольцо, оставляя его в мелкой коробочке с кодовым замком, открываемым исключительно теми шестью цифрами, которые обозначают дату их первой встречи. Локи достаточно сентиментален в таких вещах, но, кажется, тому, кто кладёт второе кольцо в ту же коробочку, это только нравится.  
  
      Разочаровывать ой как не хочется, особенно после долгого трудового дня, и Локи замирает в почти что неуверенности на пороге, не решаясь всё ещё мокрыми ступнями пройтись по тёмному ковру единственной комнаты в отеле, а потом его окликают и остановиться уже невозможно. Полотенце летит в угол, потому что привлекательное тело, раскинувшееся в ленивой расслабленности среди привычно накрахмаленных простыней, так и требует, чтобы к нему прикоснулись. И даже контраст собственных слишком бледных, едва ли не до больной синевы, ладоней с этой чуть загорелой кожей для Локи становится своеобразным фетишем; ему вообще нравятся контрасты. Благо, у них такого найдётся крайне много, что всех пальцев не хватит сосчитать. И ведь одновременно с этим сходство тоже неотъемлемая часть их жизни, проведённой и вместе, и порознь.  
  
      При поцелуе ему ещё позволяют немного побыть сверху, потому что Локи нравится сидеть на горячих бёдрах — так он наблюдает за лицом и подрагивающими ресницами, безошибочно распознаёт эмоции и всегда точно определяет миг, после которого время тормозит буквально на мгновение и начинается сладкая пытка. И пока его грудной клетки касаются мягкие губы и от этого ощущения ведёт похлеще, чем от любой выпивки, а пальцами Локи перебирает прядки, контролируя весь процесс, вспоминается, зачем вообще он торчал в душе последние сорок минут. Чтобы не осталось ни единого лишнего запаха, даже лёгких ноток одеколона и дымчатого флёра после сигареты — и, упаси небо, намёка на химический аромат мыла, который по первой поре вообще встречался тяжёлым взглядом и недовольными порыкиваниями. А судя по тщательно выводимым незримым рисункам на его коже, в этот раз удалось стать идеально чистым, оставляя только свой запах и свой вкус. Локи улыбается таким мыслям, а потом становится некогда: положение меняется, статичный кадр смазывается и теперь перед взором высокий потолок. Зеркальный — но возмущённый вопрос «Ты что, всегда теперь будешь заказывать номер, где есть максимальное количество отражающих поверхностей?» так и остаётся в голове, потому что вес, пускай и такой знакомый, сейчас как никогда сильно путает все связные мысли и превосходно сводит любые пререкания на нет.  
  
      Лопатками чувствуя мягкость подушек и безмолвно благодаря за такую заботу, Локи извивается, чтобы забрать себе побольше прикосновений, а если в идеале, то перехватить ласкающие пальцы и направить туда, где они нужны больше всего. Этого, разумеется, сделать не получается: традиции подразумевают, что надо будет потерпеть ещё минут двадцать неспешных ласк, приходящихся куда угодно, но только не в жаждущее местечко. Не то, чтобы это претило, но жаркое марево, плывущий взгляд и судорожные вздохи сдерживать крайне сложно. Хочется больше, Локи причитает и тянется навстречу, пока не получает предупреждающий взгляд потемневших от страсти глаз — мол, ещё один такой порыв, и чей-то нос встретится с подушкой в не особо приятных позах, — и в кои-то веки чуточку затихает. Да и то только потому, что сначала жмурится, а потом утыкается в отражение над головами.  
  
      Им насыщаются, как чистейшей родниковой водой или горным воздухом после запылённого мегаполиса — и эти эпитеты шепчут прямо на ухо, пряча лицо в волосах Локи, который ухмыляется, гладит шею, а потом коротко и глухо стонет. Поцелуй хоть и ожидаемый, но после приятных слов оказывается в разы ярче, что уж говорить о том, что зеркальная копия на потолке показывает, словно в замедленной съёмке, как пальцы скользят по щиколотке и устраивают ногу над поясницей. Локи следит за этим неотрывно, загнанно дышит и упирается пяткой как раз над левой ягодицей, в которую вдобавок и вцепляется ладонью, ибо выхода два: небольшое раззадоривание или дальнейшее ожидание, когда его всё же соизволят взять, раз уж на нежности сегодняшней ночью совершенно не скупятся.  
  
      Он где-то читал или слышал краем уха, что мысль материальна, но чтобы настолько… Впрочем, опять же трудно быть недовольным, когда пальцы проходятся невыносимо правильно и ласкают так, что смотреть в отражение не получается. Локи запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею под новые поцелуи, укусы и вылизывания, пока сам бездумно пялится в спинку кровати и борется с пляшущими перед глазами кругами. От удовольствия снова перехватывает дыхание, а воздух такой густой, что можно зачерпывать его ладонями и есть, но вместо этого рукам находится занятие поинтересней. Например, исследовать спину, прощупывая сокращающиеся мышцы, или безудержно хвататься за плечи и даже предплечья, что-то сбивчиво при этом говоря. Бесконтрольное желание толкает в довольно странное безумие: Локи знает, что он что-то говорит, но не знает, что именно. Слова неразборчивые, состоящие из стонов и вздохов, однако его всё равно понимают.  
  
      Собственно, в таком обыденном действии, как лишение друг друга последних капель здравомыслия, не может остаться чего-то непонятного. Движения и реакции выучены, свои собственные Локи подстраивает абсолютно автоматически, стараясь добиться того унисона из двух голосов, который ещё долго будет стоять в ушах — буквально до самого утра. И это ещё не факт, что они уснут до рассвета. Но и в сны что-нибудь, да примешается — постанывания или оханья, закушенные губы или в меру грубоватые пальцы, жаркое отражение или открывающийся в паре миллиметров от лица вид. В общем, впечатлений хватит и на оставшуюся ночь, и на весь последующий день с головой, что точно отразится на работе и снизит КПД чуть ли не втрое.  
  
      На это, если честно, плевать было, есть и будет, потому что пока Локи сможет ощущать всю бешеную гамму чувств, испытываемую в данный момент и не с кем-нибудь, а с любимым человеком, весь мир может идти куда подальше. Тем более, что удовольствие подчистую унесёт за собой заботы и проблемы ушедших часов, вытравит из разума дурные помыслы и оставит блаженную пустоту, ради которой, наверное, всё это и затевается. Для философии не находится и секунды свободного времени, уделяемого ответным ласкам, поглаживаниям, прикосновениям, стонам, укусам, словам — Локи сбивается и опускает ресницы, вслушиваясь в то, что до него хотят донести. Уж лучше бы этого не делал: звучит просто нереально, хрипло и многообещающе, и вот теперь дышать уже совсем необязательно.  
  
      Приходится убедиться, что слышать — это одно, это упоительно и прекрасно, но чувствовать и ощущать, как слова постепенно переходят в действие — это совершенно другое. И это самое «другое» на деле оказывается в разы головокружительней и волнительней, чем Локи успевает себе напридумать. Переплетённые пальцы, если найдётся желание, можно накрыть ещё и второй ладонью — но момент теряется, и запястье прижимается к кровати, которая явно не привыкла к такому обращению. А может и привыкла, но разбираться сейчас не хочется, учитывая, что тихое поскрипывание — по сравнению-то с теми звуками, что издавал и сам Локи, и получал возможность слышать как раз над своим ухом, — нисколько не мешает, а привносит какую-то гармонию.  
  
      На первый заход эмоций всегда не хватает — слишком велик тот сумбур, что Локи носит в своей голове весь день и потом выплёскивает в ласках, и всегда остаётся надежда, что когда-нибудь в чудесный миг он всё-таки сможет высказаться. Однако безо всяких сомнений не в сию же секунду: когда он начинает без остановки трещать, то получает желаемое — рот попросту зажимают свободной рукой, ворчат и ухмыляются так, что дрожат не только напряжённые колени — вся комната словно ходуном. А Локи хоть бы хны, ведь кому, как не ему самому, знать, к чему приводит болтовня, и результат устраивает от слова «совсем», а то и чуточку больше.  
  
      Накаляющаяся атмосфера гудит басами, сквозь которые кое-как пытаются прорваться назойливые думы, а край-то наслаждения уже близко — и принимать решение непостижимо тяжело. И всё равно Локи решает, что держаться больше смысла нет, и за это мгновенно получает одобряющее урчание и парочку чего-то очень сладкого, кажется, то ли признания, то ли обрывочных фраз, которые каким-то мифическим образом должны успокоить и намекнуть, что вот теперь-то надо отдышаться. Пару минут он силится сопротивляться, но в голове что-то взрывается и телу уже неважно, что там было по плану или очередная импровизация завершилась чересчур грандиозным финалом.  
  
      Десяти минут мало, чтобы прийти в себя, да и продолжать хочется — а для этого вновь надо идти в душ, смывать запах, что Локи не нравится до жути. Значит, самому вычищаться до стерильного состояния позволительно и необходимо, а носить родной аромат, мечтая сохранить его прямиком под кожей — это уже что-то неправильное. От ругани избавляются жутким способом: Локи просто выпихивают из кровати в направлении ванной комнаты, грозят пальцем и показушно прищуриваются. Ладно, пережить такое можно, ведь после водных процедур всё повторяется с большим успехом. Ибо договорённости никогда не меняются, и когда Локи повторно возвращается вымытым, внутри всё скручивается в сладостную петлю предвкушения.


End file.
